Can't Help Falling in Love
by 1Roanoke1
Summary: N/F Song Fic about their life over the years! Remember to Review!


**AN/ Hey guys! I am glad to say that I am off for the summer! To kick it off, I am writing a N/F song fic! I heard the song on the radio and I thought it would go perfect with our favorite crime-fighting couple! Meanwhile, I'm just going to sit back, relax, and enjoy the sun as I read my favorite** **Super Mystery** **books and concoct a new fanfic to share with you, my lovely readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Nancy, Frank, or Joe… but I do now own 9 Super Mysteries books!**

"Can't Help Falling In Love"

Written by Elvis Presley

Covered by Haley Reinhart

 **Wise men say "Only fools rush in."**

Joe took a sip of his warm dark coffee and looked up to his older brother.

"You're taking this way too fast. You need to think things over before you make a stupid move. Besides, she has Ned."

Frank sighed and shook his head, concentrating on his now cold mug of untouched coffee.

"But I love her, Joe"

 **But I can't help falling in love with you**

Frank was just getting out of the grocery with Joe, getting ready for their stakeout for the night, when he got a text. His heart sped up and his lips curled up into a smile when he saw it was from Nancy.

The text was simple. Just asking if he could come over for a little while. And, of course, he agreed. Frank showed up at the Drew home a little bit before five. He smiled as he rang the door bell. He was happy to be in such a familiar setting, a place like home.

It had been well over five minutes and Nancy had yet to answer. He tried the door. It was unlocked, so he quietly let himself in.

"Nan?"

Instead of getting the usual cheery response, all he heard where muffled sob. Frank walked over to the shaking form, hidden under a blanket that was lying on the couch.

He laid a comforting hand on the quivering woman. "Nancy, what happened?" His rich warm voice coated with sympathy.

Nancy pulled the light throw off of her and sat up. Her eyes were filled with tears as she struggled to find her voice.

"Ned and I broke up" was all she got out before continuing to cry. Frank moved next to Nancy as he consoled her and soon enough she was fast asleep on his lap.

 **Shall I stay?**

Frank tried to quietly shift on couch, but the movement woke up Nancy.

"Are you leaving?" Nancy asked quietly, brushing off any remaining tears from her beautiful tanned face.

 _'The stakeout, right'_ Frank thought. He would dread the lecture from his younger that would await him. "Umm-" Frank started.

"Please…just stay." Nancy begged, her blue eyes pleading. She took his hand and held it.

Frank nodded and sat back into the couch. Nancy then laid her head on his shoulder before wrapping her arms around him and drifting off. Frank slowly took out his phone and texted Joe the situation.

 **Would it be a sin**

Frank felt awful for cancelling on his brother, especially on a stakeout. He felt he'd deserve the lecture of his lifetime for it.

A minute had nearly passed when his phone chimed in response.

"No worries, bro. I'll just show Van the ropes of stakeouts 2 nite ;) Give XO's to Nance for me :)"

Frank smiled. He knew he was lucky to have such an understanding brother. Frank gave Nancy a peck on her forehead before drifting off to sleep, too.

 **If I can't help falling in love with you?**

 **Like a river flows**

 **Surely to the sea**

 **Darling, so it goes**

Several months had passed and Nancy was back to her normal self, solving cases with the boys. On this particular day, it found the three of them, camped out at the Hardy's backyard, reviewing over a case.

"Why does it seem that Mrs. Haverson wants her husband dead?" Nancy pondered aloud.

Joe shrugged, thinking the same thing, too.

"Aha!" Frank exclaimed as he pulled a paper out of a file. "Because he took out a pretty wealthy life insurance policy!"

Joe and Nancy excitedly grabbed the paper and examined it together.

"You're right!" Joe yelled.

Nancy went over to Frank and linked their arms.

"Pretty good mystery solving there, Dick Tracy." She said flirtatiously.

"Well, you helped, Ms. Christie." He replied with smirk.

The two leaned in and kissed, but were quickly disrupted.

"Woah, woah, woah! Since when have you guys been together?" Joe asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

Nancy and Frank looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, in two weeks, we'll be going on four months." Nancy blushed.

Joe dramatically grabbed his chest. "And no one dare tell me! Oh, that hurts!"

"We'd just wanted it to be a secret for a little bit, so we could enjoy the early beginnings of our relationship." Frank reasoned.

Joe dropped his hand from his chest. "Wow, that was deep, big brother." Joe said quietly, pretending to brush a tear away, "Just not enough to save you from a butt kicking!"

Frank laughed. "How 'bout I make it up to you with some pizza?"

Joe shrugged. "Alright, I'll save the butt kicking for later."

The three laughed as they headed to the nearest pizza place.

 **Some things are meant to be**

 _~A few years later~_

Nancy paced back and forth as she wrung her hands.

"Are you alright, Nan?" George asked.

Nancy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm just really excited."

Bess let out an "aww" as she fixed Nancy's veil.

Carson, Nancy's father, then appeared in the room.

"Ready, Nancy?" The man asked with a twinkle in his eyes that matched Nancy's.

Nancy nodded with tears coming to her eyes as she took her father's arm.

Her and her father started to walk down the aisle and it had seem she went deaf. She couldn't hear anything, the music, the quiet whispers of the people, not even her dad. Mrs. Hardy had told her it would happen and Laura's only explanation for it was that it was love. Nancy couldn't see anything either, just Frank. Their eyes were locked on each other the whole walk down to the altar.

Before either of them knew it, Nancy and her father were up at the altar.

 **Take my hand**

Carson smiled and held back tears as he joined their hands. As he went back to his seat, he reminisced about his wedding with his now deceased wife. A tear trickled down his wrinkled cheek as he thought _'If only Kate were here…"_

 **Take my whole life, too**

Nancy and Frank had just exchanged rings and said their vows and were now kneeling for their blessing.

"Up for this new adventure, Nan?" Frank whispered.

Nancy smiled and bit back a laugh. "Totally!" She whispered back.

"I don't know, Drew. I hear it's a pretty crazy one." He teased.

"Hey, didn't you hear? It's Hardy now." She said with a smile.

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **Like a river flows**

 **Surely to the sea**

 **Darling, so it goes**

 _~About a year later~_

Frank and Nancy sat on the bathroom floor together. Frank was constantly running a worried hand in his chocolate brown hair, while Nancy was anxiously wringing her hands.

Nancy turned to her husband "Frank, I just don't want to get our hopes up for this one. It's been really hard and we've faced a lot of obstacles with this."

Frank took her hands. "Whatever happens, happens, babe. Whether it's meant to be or not. I'll always love you, Nan"

Nancy nodded and got up from the floor, going over to the sink.

"Oh my god, Frank!" Nancy shouted, holding the small plastic stick.

"What?" He asked, leaping up.

"Positive! It's positive!" Nancy exclaimed as she leapt up into Frank's arms. "We're going to be parents, Frank!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

Frank held Nancy tight as tears of happiness slid down his cheek. "I'm going to be a daddy." He said quietly.

He put down his wife and the couple smiled, cried and laughed together.

 **Some things are meant to be**

 _~Nine months later~_

Nancy was in the kitchen putting away dishes while Frank was drying. Both were already on leave from Mr. Hardy's detective agency, where they both worked and the couple were already very antsy for their future child to arrive.

Nancy was reaching up to put away a dish when she immediately put it down and grabbed the counter.

"Wow" she breathed out, feeling pain many doctors would diagnose as contractions.

"Is it time?" Frank asked, excited of the aspect of getting to see his child soon.

Nancy nodded, wincing in pain.

Frank grabbed the hospital bag and helped Nancy out the door and into the car.

 **Take my hand**

Nancy grabbed Frank's hand and squeezed.

"I can't do this Frank! I really can't do this!" Nancy yelled in pain.

She had been in labor for ten hours already. Both her and Frank were exhausted.

"Nancy, you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this, it's you." Frank encouraged her.

She nodded and smiled. "I love you, Frank."

"Love you, too." Frank replied with a kiss.

The doctor came into the room, sanitizing her hands. "Ready to push, Mrs. Hardy?"

Nancy turned to her husband. "Our lives will never be the same, ready?" She asked.

"I quote an excited girl on her wedding day: Totally!" Frank answered with a smirk.

Nancy laughed, tears brimming her eyes.

 **Take my whole life, too**

The Hardy's sat in the quiet hospital, huddled in the bed together. Gazing down at their new baby daughter.

"She's so beautiful." Frank said in awe, never looking away from the newborn sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"She's got your looks, Hardy." Nancy giggled, nudging Frank with her arm.

Frank sat up and held out his arms. Nancy, too, sat up and handed over their precious baby girl to her father.

She was incredibly soft in his arms. And their Frank sat, stroking his daughter's chubby cheek. He broke his gaze to look over at Nancy. Though incredibly tired, he thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

 **For I can't help falling in love with you**

 **AN/ Thank you for reading! Please remember to Review!**

 **~1Roanoke1**


End file.
